The present invention is directed to an apparatus for holding containers of medication for a patient and, more particularly, to an apparatus for self-administering fluids in patients, children and persons of limited capabilities.
In hospitals and other facilities providing medical care, it is a common practice to utilize devices that support containers for administering medication or other fluids in patients. Typically, the container is suspended at an elevated level enabling the fluid to flow by gravity into the patient. It is not uncommon, however, that when administering certain fluids, such as gastric and related fluids, medical personnel, hold feeding tubes and related materials in place during regular, 45 minute sessions. In one day's feeding, therefore, up to three man hours of medical supervision may be required. In addition, with the increasing cost of hospital care, more and more patients are remaining at home or being taken care of in non-hospital environment, where medical supervision is either unavailable or not possible due to economic and other reasons.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,744,536 and 4,966,340, disclose conventional apparatus for holding containers for medical fluids. These apparatus, however, are upstanding in nature and do not offer the flexibility needed for use in homes or where medical supervision is not continuously available.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,703,690; 3,031,215; 3,804,355; 4,671,478; 5,078,351; and 5,181,681, disclose various stand apparatus.
In view of the drawbacks associated with conventional devices, there is a need in the art for an apparatus for holding containers of medication which can be easily and conveniently used for self-administering fluids in patients, children and persons of limited capabilities.